Wolf's Rain: The New Paradise
by BlueRose4BlackWolf
Summary: A Story about a pack of wolves on their way to find a beautiful new home and maybe find some love along the way. Rated M for later chapters if I feel like writing them. Tsume/OC Kiba/OC Toboe/OC Hige/Blue


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Wolf's Rain. I only own the characters in this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Wolf's Rain:**

_**The New Paradise**_

**Chapter I:**** Prologue**

_**Thinking**_

"**Talking"**

**~Wolf Talking~**

**Age in this chapter is a cross between dog and human years. I don't really know how to say how old they are.**

* * *

To the north, lies a forest of unimaginable size. In this forest are a number of different kinds of trees, like: Evergreens as high as a five story building, Maples as thick as a six foot man is tall, Weeping Willows dense enough to keep you dry even in the most devastating weather, and beautiful River Birches that line a gushing, deep blue river that slices the forest in half like a knife through melting butter.

The land that the river runs through is full of rolling hills, jagged cliffs, and many levels that could be mistaken for mountains. On each of these levels the river twists and turns in wide loops that would make for a great water slide, before cascading over the jagged cliffs in magnificent waterfalls, landing in clouds of mist that cover enormous rocks that gut out of the soft earth. These rocks are large enough for a full grown adult to lay flat on and still have room for a five year old child to lie down.

On one of these rocks is were I lay. My name is Luna but you can call me Lu. This is my home and, if you haven't guessed by now, I am not a human. I am a wolf. Don't be afraid. I will not harm you and if you'll listen I have a story to tell you. I promise it will be good. It is a story of love, friendship, loyalty, and pain. It is the story of my life and my journey to paradise.

* * *

When I was only 6 and just a scrawny little pup, a terrible thing happened to my family. They were attacked and killed by a pack of young wolves that wanted my family's territory. But just the week before that happened my mother took me for a quiet walk in the woods, she did this with my brother and sister too, and talked about many things that were in there.

My mother is a wise, old wolf. The other wolves around our territory call her "Aniu: The White Wolf." Her name, Aniu, means wise one. She has a warm, soft voice that made everyone feel safe. She has vibrant brown eyes that show her wisdom. She also has a coat that is soft to the touch and is as white as the snow. She is called the white wolf for this reason.

While we were walking in the woods mom would sometimes stop in some areas and tell me were the best place to hide would be. We would talk and discus why this was the best place in that area to hide and then move on to the next place. This would go on for a few hours because I was a bright little pup and was willing to learn about the area that was my home. Mom was proud of me because I was her youngest daughter and for my intelligence and willingness to learn these things. Mom knew I was smart and the questions that I would ask were sensible and to the point. Since I was so smart, Mom was not surprised by the next question that I asked on our way back to the den.

~Why are you showing me these different places mama? Its not like we are in any danger.~

Mom smiled and said, ~It may be that way now Luna, but some day you will need to know where these places are so you can be safe.~

Mom took one look at my confused face and said, ~Luna, trust me. When the time comes you'll know.~

That time was soon at hand. For a week later, while I was playing with my older cousins in the den, there came a strange howl from outside. Mom was watching the us play and when she heard that howl she bolted from the den. She told the us to follow but to stay near the entrance. The we did as we were told and watched what was happening. What we saw would haunt my dreams for the rest of my life.

I looked up and saw six or seven wolves standing on the ridge above our den. They were all different colors and shades of browns, greys, reds, and whites. But the one wolf that stood out the most was the apparent leader. He was the only black wolf in the whole group.

By now they had jumped off the ridge and were staring at my pack. At this time I could see that the leader had two different colored eyes. One was light blue and the other was green. He scared me and I feared what was going to happen.

Mom spoke first, ~Who are you and what is your business here?~

The black wolf sat down and said, ~My name is Demon and this is my pack.~ which he indicated with a paw. ~As for our business here, we would like to take over your territory and we will do it now!~

With that the wolves attacked. The battle was fierce. With lots of blood that flew everywhere. Mom knew that we would not win and looked for me and my cousins. She found us by the den. With great fear in my eyes I looked at my mom.

mom spoke quickly, ~Luna do you remember the tree den I showed you yesterday?~

I nodded and mom continued, ~You must run as fast as you can and go to the den. When everything is done I will come and find you. Now go and don't look back.~

My brother heard us talking and said to mom, ~Mom I will go with her. She will need protection.~

Mom nodded and sent him off with me. But before we got out of the clearing he was jumped by one of the wolves and had to fight to keep me alive.

Through the battle he said to me, ~Luna run! You must go to the den and wait for us there. No buts now RUN! AND DON"T LOOK BACK!~

I did as my brother and mom said and ran as fast as I could. I ran for an hour until the tree den was in my sight. When I was in front of the den I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that it was snowing, so I crawled into the den. I went all the way to the back of the den and curled into a ball. While I lay there I started to cry as I remembered the sight of the battle. I cried myself to sleep that night and missed the howled apology of my brother as he died. I hoped that mom would come for me.

The next morning I was woken up by the sound of a howl in the distance. I was so excited that I didn't think that it could have been the other wolf pack. I ran out of the den and stopped in the middle of the small clearing out side of the den. I looked to the sky and let out a howl so big that the sound could have been mistaken for an adult wolf. I told the howling wolf were I was and that I would wait here for it to come and get me. The wolf howled back and said that it would be there soon.

I waited happily for the wolf. While I waited I started thinking about who it could be. It wasn't my mother or my father. It wasn't my brother, Dante, or my sister, Makina. It wasn't my aunt, Rin, or my uncle, Keino. Nor was it my cousins Keini or Jenta. Then I realized that I didn't know who this mystery wolf was.

I ran back into the den and hoped that the wolf didn't come but I had no such luck. Seeing that the wolf was coming towards the den I hoped that the wolf wouldn't see me. As the wolf approached I took the time to look the wolf over. Upon observation I discovered that the wolf was female. She was a dark drown in color with off white paws and ear tips. Her eyes were a dark brown that almost looked black.

The wolf came to the entrance and said in a soft caring voice, ~There is no reason for you to fear me, I am a friend so please come out.~

I looked at her from the back of the den and said, ~How do I know I can trust you?~

The wolf laid down and said, ~My name is Kita and I was a friend of your mother, Luna!~

I came out of the den at the sound of my name and sat down while saying, ~How do you know my name?~

Kita looked to the sky and said, ~I came to visit your mother the day after you were born. She told me that you were born during the full moon and that she called you Luna. I nuzzled you and gave you a special flower that only bloomed under the full moon. After I set the flower down something strange and wonderful happened.~

I was in awe of the story and said, ~What happened?~

Kita looked straight at me as she said the last part of her story, ~It bloomed.~

I liked the story and decided that I could trust Kita. I followed her back to the battle sight and started to cry at what I saw. My pack mates were all lying in the snow and still as the morning sky. I started looking for my mom in the clearing. I found her by the den. I nudged her body and tried to get her to wake up.

~Mama you can get up now. The battle is over.~ I cried. ~Mama wake up, its time to get up.~

I kept nuzzling and pushing her lifeless body. I kept on doing it until I collapsed in tears and started balling into her blood spattered fur. Kita came over and nuzzled me. She laid down in the snow next to the me while I cried. I curled into a ball next to her and Kita curled around me to try and comfort me. This went on until we heard laughter from behind us.

Kita got up and spun around quickly to find six blood covered wolves laughing at us. She watched as one of them went over to one of the bodies and snapped its neck to make sure it was dead. The body was my brother, Dante's. When they stopped laughing one stepped forward and looked Kita over and went back into the pack. Then came a voice from the back of the pack.

~Well what do we have here?~ It said.

At the sound of the voice I curled into a tighter ball and started to whimper. Kita heard my whimper and realized that these must be the wolves that killed my pack.

She growled and said, ~So you are the ones that did this.~

~Well yes we are. They were in the way of us getting our territory.~ He said coolly.

~That wolf's name is Demon he is there leader.~ I whispered to Kita.

Kita growled and said angrily. ~Well Demon I'm sorry to say but this isn't your territory.~

~You know what, your right it isn't mine yet. We still have one scrawny little pup to take care of before it can be mine.~ Domon said in a crazed tone.

~Well your out of luck because we wont let you touch her.~ Kita said with confidence.

Demon laughed with his pack mates and said, ~'We?` What do you mean by we?~

~This is what she means by we!~ exclaimed a new male voice.

~Kita you protect Luna. We must keep her safe.~ commanded the voice.

Kita walked back to me and stood over my trembling body. As she did this ten wolves came out of nowhere and attacked Demon's pack. He and his pack mates were so stunned that they were no match for the wolves and were quickly defeated. The wolves were so easily taken care of that they didn't pay attention to the number of wolves they were fighting. And they didn't notice when Demon got away.

When the battle was done Kita nuzzled me and told me that I could look now. I got up and surveyed the pack that stood before me. They were all different in there own way and they were a variety of colors that ranged from dark to light. And the wolf that I thought was the leader was the darkest of them all.

He was jet black with a white face and the tip of his tale was white as well. He had a scar across his face that went from his right ear to the left side of his face. His eyes were pools of gold on black night that stunned the mind. He was a good leader by the looks of it and I felt that I could trust him.

He walked over to Kita and I and said, ~Hello little one. I am the leader of this pack. My name is Senji.~

~He is also my mate,~ Kita added.

I nodded and said, ~I am honored to meet you Senji.~

As I finished my sentence I noticed something. There was a little pup hiding behind a tree in the back of the battle ground. I was curious and got up to investigate. I started walking slowly in the direction of the pup. Kita and Senji noticed this and looked in that direction. When they saw the pup they looked at each other and nodded.

~Luna would you like to meet that pup?~ asked Senji as Kita walked past her and picked up the pup.

I stopped walking and said, ~Yes that would be nice.~

As Kita brought the pup forward I looked it over. It was dark brown almost black in color. It had white tipped ears and white paws like Kita. But it also had a white tipped tail and a white face like Senji. Its eyes were a nice chocolate brown with gold flakes on black. Its eyes were set off against its white face.

~Luna this is our daughter~ said Senji.

She was a little shy so I decided to introduce myself, ~Hi. I'm Luna, but you can call me Lu. Its nice to meet you.~

The pup looked at me and said in a cheery voice, ~Hi Lu. I'm Misa. Want to play?~

~Sure. Your it! Catch me if you can!~ I replied.

And with that we ran off. Kita and Senji took me in as there own and over the years we became a family. Misa and I were inseparable and could be found everywhere together. We were like sisters and that is how it will be for the rest of our lives. We will always be together. But soon we will have to take a journey. We would make new friends, see new places, and maybe even fall in love. Who knows what may happen. That is why we call it an adventure.

* * *

This is my first Wolf's Rain fanfic. I don't really know if I will continue with it. If you guys like it enough I might be inspired to continue. Please R&R!!

~Wolfy~


End file.
